Элементы геймплея
Attack and Defense There are three types of damage: Physical, Magical, and True damage. Gods are classified as being either magical or physical, with their abilities and basic attacks scaling out of that power. A god's magical and physical protection values will reduce the amount of damage the corresponding types of damage apply. A target's protection values can be reduced by penetration and reduction items. For more detailed information about these topics, please visit their main article: Attack and Defense Statistics Statistics are the values that indicate the strength, resistance, mobility, utility, etc. of all playable gods. These statistics are grouped up in 3 main categories: Offensive, Defensive and Utility. Offensive stats are those that are related to the damage output of a god, while Defensive stats are those related to the mitigation of the damage they take. Utility stats are those that provide benefits that are not necessarily linked to offense or defense. For more detailed information about this, please visit its main article: Statistics Crowd Control Crowd control (also called CC) is a term used to refer to abilities that influence or prevent the abilities or actions of other character(s). Crowd control can be extremely powerful, controlling the possible outcomes of an encounter, as it forces opponents to use a smaller set of abilities/actions. For more detailed information about this topic, please visit its main article: Crowd Control Movement Penalties Movement speed is the value used to calculate the general velocity of a unit or player. Certain movement actions apply a penalty to a god's movement speed while they perform them. The Backpedal penalty is applied when walking backward. The Strafing penalty is applied for moving sideways. The Attacking movement penalty is applied while using a basic attack and for a short time afterword. None of these penalties are shown in the movement speed counter. Some abilities such as Medusa's passive allow one or more of these penalties to be ignored. According to community experiments: *Backpedal penalty = 40% reduced† *Strafing penalty = 20% reduced† *Attacking movement penalty = 50% reduced† †These numbers are based on player experimentation. No official values have been given. Note: Movement speed reduction from the mentioned above sources can be compounded, but cannot exceed 50% reduction (e.g moving backwards while attacking will only reduce the player's movement speed by 50%). Structures Structures are the main objectives of most Game Modes in Smite. The game features three types of Structures: Towers, Phoenixes and the Titans. A structure, except for an external tower, is invulnerable until the ones preceding it are destroyed. For more detailed information about this topic, please visit its main article: Structures Jungle & Buffs Jungle is the name given to the areas found in between/around the lanes, that allow players to travel around the map with ease. These areas usually contain neutral monster camps that will grant different bonuses upon their defeat. There are a few special camps commonly called “Buff camps”. Once slain, the bigger monster in the group will drop a unique buff on the ground, where the killer or one of their allies can pick it up. For more detailed information about this topic, please visit its main article: Jungle Combat Log The Combat Log will display detailed damage and healing information. It is accessed as a tab in the normal Chat window. Map The minimap shows important information about character positions. Players can ping the minimap by pressing the Free Mouse key (default Alt) and moving the cursor over the map and left clicking. Right clicking will indicate caution by using a different sound and a yellow color. Players can also ping points using the VGS system by typing the first two characters of the VGS command and left clicking on the ground where a ping will be displayed. Gold Gold is the currency used inside of matches to purchase and upgrade items. Every players starts with a certain amount of gold and they earn extra gold periodically. The amount changes depending on which game mode they are playing in. Additional gold can be obtained in several ways: *Dealing the killing blow ("Lasthitting") to enemy minions :*If a player does not kill it, they still earn some gold as long as they are near the minion when it dies. :*Players do not gain any gold if the minion was hit by a friendly structure, even if dealing the killing blow. *Killing enemy Gods (The amount is determined by several factors listed below) *Kill assists *Destroying objectives (Towers, Phoenixes, etc.) *Killing jungle camps God Kill & Streaks When a player kills an enemy god they are awarded with: :Base Amount = (150 + (Gold Earned by Victim / 100)) :Level Adjustment = ((enemy level - player level) * .1) ::This is capped at +/- .6. :Total = (Base Amount + (Base Amount * Level Difference Adjustment)) * 1.1 ^ Opponents Kill Streak Achieving First Blood (the first non-neutral god kill in the match) provides an additional 200 gold. Depending on how high the victim's killstreak (the amount of kills in a row they have accumulated without dying) was, the kill will reward more gold and it will end their killing spree. Experience Experience is used to level up the currently played god. Leveling up provides a passive boost to that god's stats and an additional skill point that can be used to learn or upgrade its abilities. In the main game mode (Conquest) gods start at level 1, and can level up to 20 (see Game Modes for other starting levels). With progress, it will take increasingly more experience to level up. Much like gold, experience can be obtained by killing enemy units and gods, destroying objectives, and killing neutral monsters. Favor & Gems Favor is a form of currency that can be used unlock or rent gods and can also be used to unlock certain Cosmetic Items. Ways of earning Favor: *Completing the Basic Tutorial will grant 100 favor. *Each time a player wins a practice match with a different god, they are granted 50 favor. *There are several level up bonuses that can grant 1000-3000 favor. *Each time a player completes a match-made game, they receive favor based on the duration. Additionally, winning the match will grant a favor bonus. *There is also a "First Win of the Day" bonus of 100 favor, one for every Normal and League game mode (6 in total). Gems are a special type of currency that can be obtained through several sources, such as by buying them with real money, redeeming promotional codes or completing offers. Gems can be used to unlock gods (all gods cost 200 gems regardless of favor cost) or to buy almost any cosmetic item. Additionally, logging in at least once a day grants a daily reward, and the more consecutive days a player logs in, the greater the rewards. The first day grants 75 Favor, the second grants 125, the third 250, then 350 for the fourth, and 450 for the fifth. After this there are two gem bonuses, 15 Gems on the sixth day and 35 on the seventh day for a total of 1250 Favor and 50 Gems per week. After acquiring the final reward, or failing to log in each day, progress is reset back to the first day. Goodwill Goodwill is a system implemented in Smite to encourage players to play by the rules and obeying the community codes. For each game completed without any negative actions (being AFK consistently, abandoning matches or being reported repeatedly) will grant 6% Goodwill up to 100%. Goodwill increases the total favor gained from a completed match; the extra favor gained due to the goodwill progression can be seen in the after-match lobby as an extra favor. Goodwill will reset to 0% upon committing a negative action. Account progression Account level Players can earn account experience by playing matches, and gathering certain amounts of it will level up their player level. Reaching level 30 (maximum level) is one of the requirements for participating in ranked league games. God Masteries & Worshipers Worshipers are acquired by being victorious in battle. For each match completed, worshipers are earn for the god played. Players gain God Ranks for worshipers that they acquire. For every god that at God Rank 1, a Mastery Level is gained. To unlock the Golden skin for a god, a player must have God Rank 1 with it. To unlock their Legendary skin, a player must reach God Rank 5 and for the Diamond skin, a player must have God Rank 10 with it. Special player avatars can also be gained by reaching certain Mastery Levels: Mastery Level avatars. Amount of worshipers required for each God Rank: *God Rank : 50 Worshipers *God Rank : 155(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 260(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 365(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 470(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 575(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 680(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 785(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 890(105) Worshipers *God Rank : 1000(110) Worshipers *Normal matches grant .2 worshipers per minute. Winning the match grants 4 additional worshipers. *League matches grant .3 worshipers per minute. Winning the match grants 5 additional worshipers. Clan System The Clan System allows players to group up and play, while also gaining rewards and Honor. As a clan earns Honor from its members, it will gain levels. With each level a clan gains, it also unlocks certain bonuses. Personal honor can be spent to unlock rewards and bonuses for themselves. For more detailed information about this topic, please visit its main article: Clan System Achievements and Accolades Achievements are special trophies and awards granted for accomplishing specific tasks or feats in and out of a match. While most of these achievements do nothing, there are a couple that will grant a special reward for completing their tasks. For a detailed list of all existing achievements, please visit their main article: Achievements Accolades are medals awarded for accomplishments during a match. These are registered as a total in the Accolades section on the Profile page. For a detailed list of all existing accolades, please visit their main article: Accolades League Leagues are the Ranked system used in Smite. This feature allows competitive players to compete against each other during month long seasons. There are several leagues for different game modes. To join League matches, players must be account level 30 and own 16 gods that are at least God Rank 1. For more detailed information about this topic, please visit its main article: League Category:Smite